There's No Getting Over You
by CarnivalClare
Summary: Someone new comes to Degrassi and shows interest in Clare. What will Eli do? It's not like he can lay claim anymore. He broke up with her. He doesn't want her back...or does he.
1. The Lightning Thief

**AN: Ok, i think i owe you guys a little explanation with this one. I'm supposed to be working on my other story, (the northern - read it!) but this popped into my head and i had to get it down on paper. Anyways Logan is a made up character but obviously i modeled him after Logan Lerman specifically for Aislinn Paul. Please don't hate me right now! It'll all work out in the end! maybe...**

**Chapter 1- The Lightning Thief  
**

**

* * *

**

"Clare, no matter how many _Twilight _movies you make me watch, or _Fortnight _books you make me read, I will never fathom your attraction to broody men who sparkle and want to suck your blood."

I laughed at Eli's facial expression. He looked like he had just drunk a gallon of pure lemon juice. As if to make his point clearer, he held the book-in-question at arm's length like it was a dead animal. Clearly, he didn't consider himself a "broody" man, so he couldn't quite relate to the irony of that statement. I could. He looked at me strangely as I continued to giggle helplessly. Yup, I was losing it. It's gotten to the point where I have absolutely no idea why we broke up. Yeah, there were those few awkward weeks after he ended it (with no explanation, I might add!) but things have basically gone back to normal. We hang out, we laugh, and we're basically inseparable. There's been some shameless flirting on my part (and maybe his…), there's been some unbearably close moments, but nothing's gotten further than that. And it breaks my heart. I still lo- _like_ him, so much. I just don't understand why he did it.

I was angry for a while; at myself and at him. I wished he could somehow see me cry myself to sleep, just to make him feel guilty. I wished I could've slapped him the minute he said the words instead of running away; which is what I did. I couldn't let him see me cry. Damn you, pride! I heard him calling me back, I heard his hurried footsteps on the floor as he ran after me, and then…he stopped. He stopped calling my name, he stopped chasing me, and he gave up on me. I didn't look back. There's been something different about Eli since that day, too. He's been quieter; more thoughtful. And sometimes, when he's looking at me, he has that _look_. Maybe he regretted breaking up with me. Maybe that's just my wishful thinking.

"What's so funny, Edwards?" He asked, eyebrow cocked, smirk solidly on his lips. I looked up to his eyes and my laugh died solemnly in my throat. Oh, how I missed those eyes. Eli was always good a hiding his emotions, but he could never hide his eyes. Somehow, that special shade of green managed to sparkle and laugh. Eyes are said to be the windows to the soul, and because of Eli, I believe it. _Shoot! Stop it!_ I told myself. I had made a point of avoiding his eyes for a while now. It hurt too much.

Looking at the floor, I closed my locker. "Nothing…" I managed to mumble weakly. I felt the sting of tears pierce my eyes. Ahh, this is useless! I need to get over Eli, now. I shuffled away from the wall of lockers and Eli followed, _Fortnight _tucked under his arm.

"Clare? Are you okay?" He asked quietly, like he cared. _No, I'm not okay,_ I wanted to shout. Yeah, the 'getting over him' thing wasn't working out so well; I was still a little touchy.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I shuffled a little faster. I just wanted to be away from him right now. The faster I get to chemistry, the better.

"Look Clare," I hazarded a glance up at him. He was staring at the floor too, "I've been meaning to explain something for a while now and-"

"Oof!" Walking down a crowded hallway with one's head down was a bad idea. I collided with an opposing force and my books went scattering across the floor.

"Oh my God, I'm so sorry!" I stumbled as I knelt down to start picking up the books. I was vaguely aware of the other person stooping to do the same thing.

"That's okay. Guess I shouldn't be walking with my head down," The mystery boy said with a chuckle.

One of his hands grazed mine as I looked up, "Yeah, that goes for me-" I stopped in mid-sentence. An inch away from my face was a stranger. He had dark brown hair that was splayed carelessly across his forehead and the most wonderful blue eyes I had ever seen. They contrasted brightly with his red uniform. "too," I finished breathlessly. We both laughed nervously as we both stood up, books in hand.

"Has anyone ever told you," the strange boy started, "that you have ridiculously beautiful eyes?"

I giggled and blushed, sending a sly, sidelong glance at Eli, "I might have heard something like it before." Eli's expression was stony, studying the newcomer like a science project.

"Well, you probably don't hear it enough. I'm Logan," He held out his hand casually and I took it.

"Clare," was all I could manage. He lifted my hand delicately to his lips. I felt my cheeks burn with blush. I hoped I didn't look like an idiot. I heard Eli clear his throat beside me and I rushed to make up for my rudeness. "And this is Eli."

Eli shook Logan's hand firmly, dumb men and their posturing. "So Logan," He began coldly, "haven't seen you around much, are you new?"

Logan's grin was friendly, and wow, did he have a nice smile! "Yeah, just started today," He looked down and saw the book in Eli's hand. "Fortnight? Nice, dude." Eli might as well have growled. Logan's expression grew serious, "Umm, if you don't mind me asking, are you two dating?"

Eli was caught off guard, "Ahhhhh-"

"Nope," I might have spoken a little fast for Logan's grin widened and Eli scowled. I blushed even more.

"Well, in that case I'll see you later; can't be late for my first class. Bye Clare. Eli." Logan's eyes didn't leave mine until he turned and made his way down the corridor. I could feel the ludicrous smile plastered on my face.

"What were you going to say, Eli?" I asked, although I wasn't really paying attention.

"Nothing," He mumbled to the floor, "I'll see you later, Clare." With that he started making his way to his next class.

I smiled to myself, head still in the clouds. Maybe getting over Eli won't be so hard after all.


	2. Perks of Being a Wallflower

**AN: As Promised.**

**Chapter 2- Perks of Being a Wallflower**

**

* * *

**

"Eli, would you please stop eating like that? You look like a caveman."

I grunted at Adam, taking another vicious bite out of my bun. Yes, I was aware of the fact that I looked like a Neanderthal, Adam, and thank you so much for pointing it out, _again._ I let him have his fun. It's not often that I completely lose it. Well, that was what I was thinking _before_ he shoved a knife and fork under my nose. That kinda pissed me off.

"You see this, Eli? It's called a 'fork'; FORRRR-KA. And this is a 'knife'; NYYYY-FA. We use them to eat things in civilized communities, instead of our teeth." He laughed with delight at treating me like a two year old. He was so going to pay…as soon as I can stop focusing on Clare. Look at them, laughing away. Gross. And she's blushing? Only I make her blush! Not fair! My Clare was blushing at something some other guy said! What is this, an alternate universe? Am I dreaming? Is this one of those crazy episodes where I get sucked into one of my comic books and I'm forced to watch the villain get away with _my _girl? I ripped another piece off my bun; chew, chew, chew, swallow.

"What could she possibly see in that guy, anyways?" I muttered.

"Who? Logan? Are you crazy? He's hot!" I stilled in mid-chew to glare at Adam questionably. "What? Just because I'm a guy doesn't mean I can't admire another man's physical appearance in a completely non-homosexual way!" I rolled my eyes and returned to staring at Clare and eating my lunch. Chew, chew, chew, swallow. "Can you really blame Clare, Eli? Logan's good-looking, he's funny, and he seems like a great guy. But I think the main reason Clare likes him right now is that, well, he's not _you_, Eli."

I stopped again, slamming the remainder of the bun down on the table. "And what the hell is that supposed to mean?"

Adam blinked a few times in confusion, as if the answer was obvious. "It means Clare's moving on."

"My Clare, moving on, right," I scoffed.

Adam's expression grew sad, "Well, you can't really call her _your_ Clare anymore, can you? You broke up with her, Eli! What do you expect her to do? Stay hanging off you forever? Maybe it's time you moved on, too."

I narrowed my eyes, "I can't move on. What a ridiculous proposition."

"You broke up with her!"

"You know why!" I was failing miserably at keeping my anger contained.

Adam shook his head, "Yeah, like you told me the truth. That was the lamest excuse I've ever heard! Why don't you tell me why you really broke up with her?" I simply glared holes in his head. "Fine. You know what, Eli? You're being completely unreasonable. You broke up with her; you have no explanation, get over it, Eli. You lost your chance to be with her."

He started getting up, but I grasped his arm. He looked at me with wide eyes, probably because he was viewing the pained look on my face. "But I love her," I whispered.

Adam's eyes softened, "Then get her back. You can't keep moping around because now you have competition. Don't lose hope; Clare only met him today. But if you keep playing the martyr, he's going to take her away from you. I don't understand why you left her in the first place, but if you really want her, you have to fight back."

And this is why Adam's my best friend. "But what if she doesn't want me back?"

"Well that's just a chance you'll have to take. Weren't you the one that taught Clare about taking risks? Besides, I know for a fact that, thanks to my fantastic friend services to her, Clare cried herself to sleep for _weeks_ after you broke up with her. I didn't want to tell you that, man, but you don't get over that kind of hurt fast. I would bet my allowance that Clare still cares about you."

A pang of guilt shot through me. I never wanted Clare to go through so much pain. I'm an idiot. But selfish hope shone through the guilt. She still cared about me! I felt the grin grow on my face, "so what's the plan?"

Adam narrowed his eyes and pursed his lips, like he always did when he was in deep thought. "Well," he started, "I have an idea but it could use some refining. In the meantime, just remind her why she fell for you in the first place; be subtle about it, and for the love of God, _do not _go after Logan. Being an ass to him is not a desirable trait. But if you feel the need to be hostile towards him in any way, make sure Clare's not around. Don't beat him up; just let him know that you're going to fight for Clare."

I took another look at Logan and Clare. This should be fun. Logan won't know what hit him.

* * *

"That's awful! Did he say why?" Logan said with disbelief, his blue eyes wide with caring.

I looked down at my fiddling fingers, picking at the pink nail polish. "Nope, not a word," I mumbled.

Logan leaned back in his seat, thoughtful. "Hmm, that's why Eli was so weird when I ran into you today. And that's probably why he's been glaring at us for the past half hour." He stealthily pointed in Eli's direction. I managed to stifle my giggle but I couldn't reign in my blush.

"Well, he's just going to have to get over it, won't he?"

He smirked at me, "Guess he will." I blushed even brighter.

I giggled, "Why have I been babbling on about myself? Tell me about you!"

Logan pouted, "But I was having so much fun learning about you! You have a very exciting life, Miss. Clare. From near stabbings to flipping out at Jesus Club; you're more interesting than a movie." I smirked at his exaggeration.

He rolled his eyes. "Fine," He started, "I moved here from California. My mom's a publisher and she got re-located to the Toronto offices. I thought moving to Canada would be the worst thing that ever happened to me, but then I encountered…." He leaned forward and I held my breath in anticipation. "Canadian bacon! I mean have you tried that stuff! Best food of my life! I even tried it smothered in maple syrup…"

I burst out laughing and so did he. "I'm kidding!" He laughed, "Although the bacon is, indeed, spectacular, the truth is I thought moving to Canada would be like moving to my personal, icy hell…until I met you."

His gaze was steady and kind. I bit my lip and looked down, "You're kidding again," I murmured.

"No, I'm not." When I looked up, his face was completely serious. "Clare, you're the nicest person I've met and I'm lucky to have gotten a chance to know you better."

I smiled, "Thanks. Umm, do you want to hang out after school today? I could show you around…"

He grinned too, "I'd like that, but I have a soccer game. You could come watch, if you want, and you could show me around after?"

I pretended to think about it for a moment before saying, "Sounds good."

"Really? I've always wanted my personal cheerleader," He chuckled.

"I'll bring the pom-poms," I said smirking.


	3. The Number 23

**AN: I know this is super short, but it took me a while to figure out where im going to take this story but i knew i had to get you guys SOMETHING before you hated me. I hope you like it despite it's length. I promise a longer one next time. **

**Chapter 3- The Number 23**

**

* * *

**

I closed my locker in a huff. As miserable afternoons get, mine was the worst. Not only have I had to watch as this Logan guy flirted with Clare all lunch, but it just so happens he's in all my afternoon classes. I had to endure everyone laughing with him and fooling around. I had to hand it to the guy; he was likable. Joy, so Clare's new beau was Mr. Popularity and then there was me. If that's not a depressing statement under the circumstances, I don't know what is. Since when did I start caring about my social status? My God, I was losing it.

The halls of Degrassi were empty. I had waited in the history room until everyone left because I didn't want to have a run in with Clare. What was I so afraid of? Maybe I didn't trust myself not to go up to her and start blurting things out like, "I love you!" and, "Breaking up with you was the worst mistake of my life," and, "Damn, how I wish I had a time machine…" I started walking towards the doors when I caught something out of the corner of my eye. Walking away from me was a dark-haired boy, sports bag slung loosely over his shoulder, black and white soccer cleats in hand. Perfect.

"Hey! Logan!" I yelled, running after him. He turned cautiously, eyebrows furrowed. He didn't trust me. Good.

"Hey Eli…what's up?" Logan asked warily. At this point I was stumped. I realized my in my idiocy, I hadn't thought of what to say once I actually caught Logan's attention. "Err, what are you up to?" I asked dumbly. He looked down at the cleats in his hands, then back up to me like I was an idiot. At this point, I couldn't blame him. "Right…" I muttered. "Okay, I don't really know how to lead this in or make it sound better, so here it is: what the hell are you doing with _my Clare?_"

Logan looked at me incredulously. "_Your _Clare? I'm surprised I have to remind you, Eli, but _you_ broke up with _her. _Maybe you should drop the possessive tense from your vocabulary. She's not yours anymore, Eli. Get over it."

I felt anger boil inside me, "Yeah, well you're nothing. Clare loves me and I'm going to get her back. If you know what's good for yourself…"

Logan stepped up to me, chest to chest. "Are you threatening me?" He asked. I felt my lips turn up into the smirk that felt so natural on my lips. "I was going to, before you so rudely interrupted me. I don't know why I would even bother. It's not like it'll be difficult to get her back from _you._ Clare doesn't go for jocks."

He scoffed, "Hm, we'll see about that, won't we? I don't get why you would let her go in the first place. You don't let go of a girl like Clare and expect other guys not to make a move. It's common sense. She's moving on, Eli. You need to, too." With that Logan turned and continued down the hallway without looking back.

I glared at his back as he walked through the doors, out to the soccer pitch. "Ouch, that sucked man." A voice behind me said, startling me out of my skin. I jumped around to see KC leaning against the wall, a mocking grin on his face. I shook my head in disgust and followed Logan's exit.


End file.
